on ne sait jamais
by misao girl
Summary: Quatre et Heero arriveront-ils à empêcher l'accomplissement du funeste destin de Duo dernier chap up
1. Default Chapter

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi   
  
**Genre** :yaoi,OOC, deathfic  
  
**Couple** : je dis pas^^  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ON NE SAIT JAMAIS_**  


  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
Un jeune homme blond était étendu dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il affichait une mine triste ce qui le rendait irrésistible, ses yeux bleus brillaient sûrement à cause de ses larmes... Une de ces mains reposaient à moitié sur ses yeux pour le protéger du soleil radieux qui l'éblouissait faisant ressortir le blond doré de ses cheveux._  
  
  
  
**POVde Quatre** [je pense que vous aviez deviné^^]  
  
  
  
Aujourd'hui cela fait un an que Duo est mort... je ne me suis toujours pas remis de sa disparition, il faut dire que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Je me souviens de tout, oui tout me revient de plein fouet à chaque moment où j'ai du temps libre ou alors quand je vais me coucher. Je ne dors d'ailleurs presque plus me réveillant en sueur à chaque fois à cause de ce sinistre. Je me rappelle parfaitement du bruit du canon laser, du cri d'agonie de Duo quand il le reçut de plein fouet, du hurlement de désespoir et de frustration d'Heero qui ne pouvait pas aidé celui qu'il aime secrètement, de la colère et de l'impuissance de Wufei, du choc de Trowa et de mes pleurs et hurlements. Ce jour-là, j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle de mon empathie, j'ai ressenti toutes leurs émotions de plein fouet et je me suis mis à hurler à la fois de douleur, celle de Duo, de désespoir, celui d'Heero. Leurs sentiments étaient si intenses, tout le monde a été choqué lors de la terrible explosion du deathscythe, même les ozzies. Heero fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits enfin plutôt à réagir, il a perdu la raison à cause de la rage, il a détruit tous les MS ennemis d'une façon si violente, un véritable carnage. Moi, je ne pouvais plus me battre, je me tenais la tête entre mes mains pour qu'elle n'explose pas sous ce flot de sensations, la haine d'Heero et la peur des ozzies.  
Depuis lors un an s'est écoulé mais je suis toujours aussi choqué. Heero n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il est loin le soldat parfait maître de ses émotions... Heero fait souvent des crises pendant lesquelles il détruit la moitié de la maison, il pleure, crie, hurle jusqu'à l'extinction de sa voie. Il a même essayé de se suicider et a bien failli réussir, maintenant nous le surveillons nuit et jour. Wufei a emménagé dans sa chambre pour le surveiller et le réconforter. Et oui Chang Wufei, le solitaire, c'est bien lui dont je parle. Depuis la mort de Duo, il a changé car cet incident l'a énormément bouleversé, Duo était son ami malgré toutes ses pitreries, il le comprenait et l'appréciait. Quand à Trowa, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même du moins dans un premier temps, il avait perdu un autre de ses proches, lui qui voulait ne se lier à personne pour ne plus souffrir... Mais depuis quelques mois, il s'est rouvert aux gens, à vrai dire il a été un peu forcé car après la mort de notre compagnon je faisais et fais encore, mais moins fréquemment, des cauchemars où je revivais la scène de la mort de mon meilleur ami... Un jour Trowa m'a sorti d'un de mes cauchemars en me prenant dans ses bars et me berçant, j'ai commencé à pleurer et lui a suivi. Depuis ce jour, il ne garde plus autant sa peine enfermée dans son coeur, il partage sa souffrance avec moi et j'en suis heureux. Nous nous soutenons tous mutuellement dans cette épreuve. Mais aujourd'hui que va t'il se passer, cela fait un an... Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de me lever et d'affronter cette journée.  
  
  
  
Après trente minutes d'intense réflexion et de lutte entre mes envies et ma conscience, je décide de descendre rejoindre les autres. C'est qu'il est comme même 10 heures du matin et mon estomac grogne de mécontentement. Ils sont déjà tous là avec des mines d'enterrés vivants, les yeux voilés de tristesse... Ils n'ont pas du beaucoup dormir, tout comme moi, se posant des questions qui de toute façon n'ont pas de réponses, se faisant du mal pour rien, les blessures du passé de nouveau ouvertes, ce sentiment de manque atroce qui refait surface même s'il ne s'est jamais évanoui mais seulement atténué. Wufei a les traits tirés, il a l'air d'être plongé dans une intense réflexion... Trowa demeure impassible du moins en apparence car je ressens au plus profond de lui-même un grand chamboulement, ses émotions se mêlant et entrant en conflit. Quand à Heero, il est étrangement calme en apparence, même trop calme, la crise n'est pas loin... Il a érigé des barrières pour m'éviter de lire en lui mais même comme ça je ressens ses émotions, trop fortes pour être camouflées par un mur de glace... Je pourrais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant gaiement, je suis sur que c'est ce que Duo aurait voulu... mais je n'en ai pas le courage et ni l'envie, j'ai perdu espoir... perdu espoir en la vie, en mon avenir...quand j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, celui qui me comprenait le mieux, celui qui essayait de me caser avec Trowa, celui qui me racontait comment il était tomber amoureux du soldat parfait... Je me fais du mal pour rien en ressassant ces souvenirs mais comment faire autrement alors qu'il est mort il y a un an... Cette journée va être vraiment très éprouvante...  
Soudain j'entend un bruit de fracas, je me retourne et voit le bol d'Heero brisé en milles morceaux par terre... je savais bien qu'il était trop calme. Pour l'instant il est toujours assis, les poings serrés laissant échapper de fines gouttelettes de sang. Je la sens mal la suite... Wufei et Trowa sont sur le qui-vive prêt à intervenir au cas où Heero se ferait du mal... Heero se leva brusquement renversant sa chaise au travail et "nettoyant" la table, je pense que vous savez ce que j'entend par ménage dans ce cas... tous les couverts ont appris à voler... Mais bon je commence à en avoir l'habitude, c'est pas la première fois qu'Heero me fait le coup... Maintenant il faut savoir s'il va s'épuiser tout seul sans faire trop de dégâts ou s'il va falloir l'arrêter, je préfère la première solution... J'ai tellement mal au coeur, je ressens toute sa peine et colère... Et il hurle, pleure... et il se tape la tête contre le mur, là va falloir l'arrêter... Wufei et Trowa s'empare de ses bras et Heero se débat férocement, il est vraiment très fort... trop fort. Wufei valdingue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cuisine se cognant contre le frigo et poussant un grognement digne de l'homme des cavernes. Il est fâché notre chinois... Trowa essaye de retenir Heero mais il va pas faire long feu comme ça... C'est alors que Wufei arrive sur son cheval blanc et d'un coup de pression derrière la nuque, après avoir franchi les coups de griffe du japonais, réussit à maîtriser le jeune homme qui s'évanouit sur le coup. Il va être furieux en se réveillant... ou alors légumisé... Dire qu'il s'était un peu calmé ces derniers jours, sûrement à cause de la lassitude... Nous nous retrouvons ensuite dans le salon, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour neutraliser les crises d'Heero. L'ambiance est tendue, aucun de nous n'a réellement envie de parler de l'état d'Heero car ça ne ferait que ressortir notre propre peine, notre instabilité sentimentale, notre désespoir...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. on ne sait jamais 2

  
**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi   
  
**Genre** :yaoi,OOC, deathfic  
  
**Couple** : je dis pas^^  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :   
  
**Raziel **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et comme tu peux le voir j'ai quasiment finie toutes mes fics.  
  
**Shadow dark** : hello^^mici bcp^^et oui c'était un peu déprimant-__- mais j'ai promis un happy-end.^^  
  
**Onna Heera **: mici pour ta review^^et non c'est pas Wu le meilleur je te rappelle qu'Heero l'a envoyé valdinguer^^(j'ai l'impression que tu lis uniquement ce qui t'arranges)  
  
**Yami-rose** : t'inquiète Hee-chan est aussi mon chouchou^^alors tout ira bien^^  
  
**  
Poufette **: je pense que ce chapitre va énormément te plaire^^gros bisous miss^^  
  
**Kowai** : je sais que c'est triste mais là tu vas être contente^^une surprise t'attend^^

**_ON NE SAIT JAMAIS 2_**

  
  
***POV DE QUATRE***  
  
Alors que Trowa et Wufei portaient l'hystérique dans la chambre, je m'asseyais dans le salon. Ils me rejoignirent peu après. Aucun de nous n'osaient parlé, l'ambiance était lourde reflétant notre état d'esprit, cette journée allait être particulièrement éprouvante pour nous.   
  
-Il va falloir surveiller Yui plus que d'habitude, il n'est plus en mesure de se contrôler.  
  
Ah Wufei toujours droit au but. Trowa se contente de hocher positivement de la tête et moi je fais de même, les paroles seraient superflues et inutiles.  
  
-Cela ne peut continuer ainsi, il a perdu le goût de vivre, il s'auto-détruit. Il va être encore plus violent que d'habitude, il va falloir le surveiller tous les trois en même temps sinon on ne pourra pas l'empêcher de se faire du mal.  
  
Trowa a toujours de bons raisonnements et il garde son calme peu importe les circonstances mais je ressens sa peine grâce à mon empathie mais il préserve les apparences. Tout comme Wufei qui se cache derrière sa fierté et son insensibilité, Trowa lui se cache derrière son calme et son indifférence. Et moi... je ne me cache plus derrière ma bonne humeur... mais je fais semblant de garder espoir...   
  
-Le problème c'est que l'on ne peut pas le surveiller en permanence, il lui faut l'aide d'un professionnel.   
  
-Tu veux envoyez Heero dans un centre ? m'exclamais-je surpris.  
  
-Dans ce cas il faudrait un lieu spécial. S'il se sent en danger ou emprisonné, le soldat parfait resurgira et personne ne pourra l'arrêter.  
  
-Tu as raison Wufei mais dans ce cas il doit rester ici car nous sommes les seuls capables de s'opposer à lui.  
  
-Barton a raison mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de l'aider ainsi mais seulement de stopper ses coups de folie.  
  
-On ne va quand même pas interner Heero!!! m'exclamais-je en colère.  
  
-... [c'est Wufei^^]  
  
-... [et là Trowa^^]  
  
-C'est inacceptable ! On ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est notre ami, je ne veux pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. Je croyais que nous étions amis, que nous nous soutenions !! Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser une telle chose !! Je ne le laisserais pas tomber ! Non je ne veux pas ! Je vous en empêcherais !   
  
-Quatre ?  
  
Trowa essayait désespérément de réveiller le petit blond, il le secouait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais Quatre continuait à crier. Il essayait de sortir l'arabe de ses cauchemars mais celui-ci continuer à s'agiter.  
  
-Quatre ? Quatre réveille toi.  
  
Trowa secouait énergiquement le jeune homme, anxieux de le sortir de ce terrible cauchemar. Le pilote du Sandrock se battait contre des ennemis invisibles compliquant davantage la tâche du brun. Les autres pilotes, alarmés par le bruit accoururent. Heero et Wufei tentaient de maintenir les mains et jambes du pilote pendant que Trowa le maintenait plaqué contre le matelas et que Duo lui parlait d'une voix douce.  
  
-Quat-chan ? Quat-chan calme toi, nous sommes là, nous allons t'aider.  
  
Duo... j'entend la voix de Duo... Alors que je me concentre sur sa voix, les silhouettes de Wufei, Heero et Trowa se font plus lointaines. Duo... je suis sur que c'est toi... mais comment ? Je me laisse porter par cette voix si calme, si tendre qui m'appelle. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Duo et Trowa me regardaient anxieusement... ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar... un horrible cauchemar.   
Je commence à pleurer alors que Duo passe sa main dans mes cheveux en un geste apaisant et rassurant.   
  
-Quat-chan calme-toi, c'est fini.  
  
-Duo... c'était si horrible...   
  
-Mais c'est fini, on est là pour te protéger.  
  
-Duo...  
  
Je me redresse et me réfugie contre le torse de Duo. Je pleure tellement que j'inonde son t-shirt et lui continue de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il m'entoure de ses bras pour m'empêcher de trembler et je passe mes mains autour de son cou. Les autres nous laissent seuls, je sens d'ici la contrariété d'Heero, je sais que j'accapare son shinigami mais là j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de me prouver que c'était un mauvais rêve... que tout ça n'aura jamais lieu... Et si c'était en ce moment que je rêvais, si je rêvais la présence de Duo dans ma chambre... non je ne m'en remettrais pas... je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça. Non je ne dois pas penser comme ça, Duo est là et il ne partira pas...  
  
***FIN POV DE QUATRE***  
  
***POV DE DUO***  
  
Je n'aime pas voir Quatre ainsi, il a l'air si mal... je ne sais pas de quoi il a rêvé... peut-être de son passé... il faudra que je lui demande quand il se sera calmé. Il vient de s'endormir, épuisé par ses pleurs. Je le rallonge doucement dans le lit et lui dépose un baiser sur le front puis je le recouvre et sors de la chambre. Je descend dans le salon rejoindre les autres, Trowa me regarde me posant une question muette... Il essaye de garder son air impassible mais je sais qu'il est inquiet... de toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de Quatre, Trowa change. Je le rassure en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule et m'assois à quelques mètres de lui. Wufei et Heero occupent les deux canapés 1 place.  
  
-Nous venons de recevoir une mission. Quatre sera t-il opérationnel ?  
  
Heero et sa légendaire compassion...  
  
-Je n'en sais rien... il est secoué. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous laissera aller seul en mission.  
  
-Nous n'avons qu'à attendre et à observer.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Barton.  
  
-Très bien dès qu'il sera levé je vous exposerais la mission.  
  
-OK Hee-chan^^ bon je retourne au lit.  
  
-C'est Heero.  
  
Je préférais ignorer la dernière réplique d'Heero et je me précipitais dans mon lit si accueillant, si tentateur.  
  
*FIN POV DE DUO*  
  
*POV DE QUATRE*  
  
Aieuh mal à la tête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? J'ai les yeux gonflés... je me lève et me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai vraiment une sale tête... j'ai pleuré... Ah oui j'ai fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar où Duo était mort... ça avait l'air si réel... je ressentais leur tristesse, ma tristesse... la douleur de Duo quand il est mort, le désarroi d'Heero, l'impuissance de Trowa et la colère de Wufei... tout était si réel...  
Je prend une douche essayant de me détendre, d'oublier ce cauchemar... Puis je descend rapidement me rendant compte qu'il est déjà 10 heures, je retrouve les autres au salon et Duo m'adresse un grand sourire... que ce sourire m'a manqué... Je vais vers lui et le prend dans mes bras et il me rend mon étreinte, je pose ma tête contre son torse.  
  
-Tu devrais aller prendre ton petit-déj Quat-chan.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu te mets aux monosyllabes maintenant ?  
  
-...  
  
-Nous avons une mission. Es-tu opérationnel ? demanda Heero [qui d'autre?^^)  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai besoin de faire le point.  
  
-C'est une mission très importante et difficile. Notre présence à tous est souhaitable.  
  
-Quel est la mission ?  
  
-D'après les sweepers, Oz s'est doté d'une nouvelle arme très puissante. Nous devons la détruire.  
  
-Une nouvelle armure ? demanda Trowa.  
  
-Ce n'est pas précisé.  
  
-Quat-chan ça va pas ? T'es tout pâle.  
  
-Euh... non... non ça va.  
  
Non c'est impossible... cette scène, je l'ai déjà vécu... ces mots je les ai déjà entendus... je sais ce qui va suivre... Je dois empêcher cela... je dois sauver Duo... mais comment ? Ils ne vont pas me croire.  
  
-Heero je peux te parler seul à seul ?  
  
-Après avoir pris connaissance de la mission.  
  
-Non maintenant.  
  
_Heero haussa un sourcil devant le ton impatient, autoritaire et anxieux de Quatre mais il le suivit tout de même. _  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	3. on ne sait jamais 3

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi   
  
**Genre** : yaoi,OOC  
  
**Couple** : je dis pas^^  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
**Un gros merci à Yami-rose **pour sa review^^interner mon chéri ? Non mais ça va pas ! D'accord je suis sadique mais faut pas exagérer[Misao qui regarde son début du troisième chapitre de "between shinigamis and humans"... Oh pardon Hee-chan ! Gomen! Je suis un monstre...]

**  
ON NE SAIT JAMAIS 3**

  
  
-Je connais la mission Heero.   
  
-C'est impossible, je suis le premier informé.  
  
-Et pourtant je connais la suite. Duo et toi allait vous occupez du côté droit de la base et Trowa et moi du gauche... Wufei va nous couvrir et faire diversion.  
  
-...  
  
-L'arme en question est un canon... et Duo va mourir.  
  
Heero me tient en joue, il doit se dire que je les ai trahi.   
  
-C'est ce qui va se passer Heero. Je l'ai rêvé.  
  
-Rêver ?  
  
-Oui mon cauchemar de cette nuit.  
  
-...  
  
-Je sais que ça parait insensé... mais c'est la vérité.  
  
-Un rêve prémonitoire ?  
  
-Il semblerait.  
  
-Peux-tu empêcher la suite des événements ?  
  
-Nous allons suivre les ordres de la mission puis je te raconterais ce qui s'est passé et nous aviserons mais ne mettons pas les autres au courant, on courrera moins de risques, il y aura moins d'imprévus.   
  
-Hn. Allons leur exposer la mission pour ensuite nous concentrer sur la marche à suivre pour éviter une catastrophe.  
  
**  
*Fin POV DE QUATRE***  
  
_Au salon _  
  
_Duo commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Ce n'était pas du genre de Quatre d'accaparer Heero et pour rien au monde, Heero ne se serait interrompu dans l'exposé de la mission... _  
  
***POV DE DUO***  
  
C'est louche tout ça... Voilà que je suis jaloux... Quatre et mon meilleur ami, il ne ferait pas une telle chose et de plus il est amoureux de Trowa. Et Heero... bah c'est Heero, iceberg-man, glaçon-man, laptopmaniac-man. Bon sang pourquoi je stresse comme ça alors ?! L'amour ça rend vraiment idiot et parano aussi... Fucking shit !!  
Ah voilà Quatre... il me fait un grand sourire mais je vois très bien qu'il se force... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?!! Trowa jette un coup d'oeil à Quatre et semble poser une question muette à Heero mais celui-ci n'y fait guère attention... il a l'air soucieux mon Hee-chan enfin il a son air habituel mais je suis devenu un spécialiste pour décoder les rares paroles, regards noirs et infimes tics de mon jap adoré et là il a les yeux légèrement plissés et le nez froncé, signes de contrariété. Or j'ai rarement vu Heero ainsi et ça n'annonce rien de bon. Le soldat parfait, maître de ses émotions, est contrarié... c'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Bon il suffit d'attendre et d'observer...   
  
***POV D'HEERO***  
  
Bon je dois me reprendre et me concentrer sur la mission... Duo me regarde bizarrement il a du remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas... ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, Duo est très observateur et il sent les choses... sans doute un vestige de son douloureux passé, seul moyen pour lui de survivre sur L2 alors qu'il était seul, abandonné de tous... sans aucun repère... Il sent quand quelque chose ne va pas, quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien ou quand nous sommes en danger... Il doit avoir un don... ça expliquerait sa rapidité d'action... C'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut que je leur expose la mission pour pouvoir m'entretenir avec Quatre.   
  
-Voici la mission : OZ possède une nouvelle arme dont nous ne connaissons pas la nature mais visiblement ils en sont très fiers, nous devons donc nous méfier et la détruire au plus vite. La mission est assez risquée... tout va être réglé à la minute près... Un seul faux pas et c'est l'échec.   
Duo et moi nous nous occuperons du côté ouest de la base, Trowa et Quatre côté est et Wufei tu nous couvriras. Ensuite Duo et moi devrons poser les explosifs pendant que vous autres continuerez de détruire la base et d'occuper les ozzies. Je vous remet un rapport à chacun avec plus d'explications sur votre rôle. Des questions ?  
  
-...  
  
-Lisez attentivement ces documents.   
  
Je regarde fixement Duo.  
  
-Vi Hee-chan je lirais tout, tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit de missions je garde mon sérieux.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Les cinq jeunes hommes partirent chacun dans un coin de la maison pour étudier la mission. Pendant ce temps, Quatre avait réussi à établir un lien télépathique avec le japonais et lui avait dit de le rejoindre pendant la nuit pour élaborer un plan permettant la réussite de la mission. Les pilotes passèrent toute l'après-midi à étudier leur mission chacun de son côté puis en groupe pour vérifier les derniers détails. Ils dînèrent en silence, une certaine tension régnait... d'une part à cause de la mission et d'autre part à cause de l'attitude de Duo qui ne parlait pas et ne plaisantait pas... le natté était terriblement sérieux et il avait l'air soucieux. Quatre essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère en parlant mais il ne recevait aucune réponse étant donné que d'habitude seul Duo participait à la conversation. Heero jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à l'américain, il était inquiet de le voir silencieux... surtout avant une mission... en temps normal l'américain aurait été encore plus dynamique que les autres jours car il essayait toujours de décontracter tout le monde avant la mission... Trowa avait le nez plongé dans son assiette, perdu dans ses réflexions et Wufei haussait un sourcil en les dévisageant tous.   
  
_  
  
***FIN POV D'HEERO***  
  
*********************  
  
_BASE NEW EDARDS, PACIFIQUE, QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL DES RECHERCHES TECHNOLOGIQUES D'OZ   
  
La base était en feu, quelques secondes plus tôt le traditionnel_ "_les_ gundams nous attaquent"_ avait retenti faisant frisonner les soldats d'Oz alors que le général Krushrénada avait eu un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les jeunes pilotes. Treize Krushrénada sortit de ses appartements et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de la base avant que les pilotes n'aient le temps de l'investir pour être sur que personne ne viendrait contrecarrer ses plans.  
_  
  
-01 à 03 et 04, êtes vous en position ?  
  
-03 à 01, nous avons investit le côté gauche de la base.  
  
-02 et moi avons ouvert une brèche du côté droit. Nous allons nous engouffrer dans la base, 05 à toi de faire diversion.  
  
-05 bien reçu.   
  
***POV D'HEERO* : **  
  
Nous sommes entrés dans la base, nous portons les explosifs et je porte également le virus pour bloquer le système d'Oz le temps que nous découvrions leur nouvelle arme. Duo me suit de près et je lui jette des coups d'oeil furtifs pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. D'ailleurs mon comportement l'étonne, jamais je n'ai fais une telle chose auparavant car j'ai confiance en ses capacités. Il me lance un regard noir pour me faire comprendre que même s'il joue l'idiot à la planque, il ne plaisante jamais en mission... J'en suis conscient Duo mais là c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai trop peur de te perdre, tu ne le sais pas encore mais peut-être que cette base sera ton tombeau...  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  



	4. on ne sait jamais 4

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi   
  
**Genre** :yaoi,OOC, deathfic  
  
**Couple** : je dis pas^^  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
**  
Merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont beaucoup soutenu^^**

**  
  
  
ON NE SAIT JAMAIS 4**

  
**POV d'Heero**   
  
  
Duo et moi continuons notre progression dans la base faisant le nettoyage au passage. Nous nous débarrassons facilement des obstacles, dopés par l'adrénaline, conscients de l'importance de cette mission qui pourrait faire basculer les forces en présence. Je suis toujours attentif au moindre problème qui pourrait se présenter devant nous et surtout devant Duo. Ce dernier me jette toujours ses regards noirs, agacé que je le "materne" mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop préoccupé par ce qui pourrait arriver en cas d'imprévu. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens une telle angoisse, d'habitude je n'ai peur de rien, prêt à me sacrifier pour ma cause... Mais là je sais ce qu'est la peur, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur pour quelqu'un et j'en suis terrifié... Terrifié à l'idée de le perdre... Il est beau le soldat parfait ! Il a réussi à briser toutes mes barrières, dorénavant le soldat parfait n'apparaît vraiment qu'en mission car j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder cette apparence froide face à lui, face à son sourire lumineux... Mon masque est fissuré mais il continue de tenir la route pour pouvoir maintenir la stabilité de l'équipe. J'imagine leur surprise si tout d'un coup je n'agis plus comme le soldat parfait mais comme un être "normal"... Enfin c'est pas trop le moment de penser à ça, je dois protéger Duo. Nous arrivons dans un couloir débouchant dans la salle des commandes mais la sécurité est renforcée... Duo lance une grenade tandis que je tire sur nos ennemis. Nous posons les explosifs sur la porte puis nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur tuant les soldats et tenant en joue les fonctionnaires. Pendant que Duo surveille nos arrières, je pirate l'ordinateur central pour trouver les plans du canon. Nous devons absolument trouver son point faible. Je me saisis rapidement des informations nécessaires et nous bâillonnons et attachons les fonctionnaires, nous tombons sur des ennemis au détour d'un couloir mais nous les neutralisons rapidement. D'après les plans, l'arme se trouve dans un autre bâtiment. Nous sortons de la base principale et Duo court vers son gundam alors que je me dirige vers le bâtiment annexe, les autres pilotes protègent ma fuite et je cours de plus en plus vite me rappelant de la prémonition de Quatre. J'arrive à m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment sans me faire voir, je tombe sur divers soldats que j'abat, chacun, d'une balle dans la tête. Je cours comme jamais montant les escaliers quatre par quatre installant des explosifs à des points stratégiques. Ensuite je refais le trajet inverse me faufilant entre les mobiles suit avant d'enfin atteindre mon gundam. Puis je me met à détruire tout sur mon passage, armures ennemies, installations... Quatre entame une communication et je lui dit mon fameux "nymnu ryoukai", il me sourit soulagé et nous nous battons avec deux fois plus de rage. Peu après j'entend une détonation mais malgré le fait que le bâtiment se désintègre, le canon reste utilisable. Je lance un poing rageur sur mon panneau de bord et je regarde horrifié une lueur se former autour du canon. Sans plus y réfléchir, je me jette sur Duo et nos gundams sont heurtés du côté droit. Nous atterrissons dans un bruit sourd et l'explosion nous envoie valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres. J'entend la voix de Quatre et je murmure le nom de Duo avant de perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur insupportable.   
  
  
******************  
**POV D'HEERO **  
  
J'ai l'esprit complètement embrumé je ne sais pas où je suis mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis blessé. J'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est que douleur. J'essaye d'ouvrir un oeil mais c'est comme si je ne savais même plus comment faire. Néanmoins je ressaye, activant mes muscles un par un, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont endormis depuis un moment. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir un oeil que je referme aussitôt étant agressé par une vive lumière. Mais depuis quand je dors les volets ouverts, moi ?! Je soupire enfin j'essaye parce que les muscles de mon visage refusent visiblement de faire tout effort. J'ouvre à nouveau un oeil qui reste ouvert un peu plus longtemps mais finit par se refermer... J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard ! Cette fois, j'en ai marre !! Je fais un gros effort et cette fois j'ouvre mes deux yeux qui restent ouverts, il était temps ! Puis sans même avoir le temps de me féliciter mentalement, une tornade fonce sur moi.  
  
  
-Bonjour Hee-chan !! S'exclame Duo en se jetant sur moi.   
  
-Baka ! Tu me fais mal !  
  
-Depuis quand t'es douillé.  
  
-J'ai mal partout.  
  
-Et ça t'étonnes ? C'est un miracle que tu sois vivant !  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Fais un effort Heero, tu vas t'en souvenir.  
  
Mais j'ai pas envie de faire des efforts, j'ai mal à la tête ! Non mais je rêve ou il m'a appelé Heero ? C'est mauvais signe ça, il ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom... Bon je vais finalement faire un effort. Alors je me rappelle de quoi ? Je me réveille allongé dans un lit avec un mal de crâne énorme... Il faut remonter bien avant ça... Alors je me souviens d'une longue natte, d'un flingue et d'une douleur à mon épaule... Non là je suis remonté trop loin mais c'est pas ma faute, tout s'embrouille ! Bon essayons encore, je me souviens d'une école, d'un match de basket et d'une base marine qui explose... Non c'est pas ça non plus...   
  
-J'arrive à rien.  
  
-Ok alors je te donne des indices. Base ozzie, piratage de Pc...  
  
-La routine quoi...  
  
-Canon.  
  
-Canon ?  
  
-Canon.   
  
Je le regarde sans comprendre puis je prend ma tête entre les mains, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, j'ai tellement mal ! J'ai des flashs, nous cinq attaquant une base ennemie, Duo et moi s'infiltrant dans la base puis je pirate l'ordinateur central... Après nous ressortons, je pose des explosifs... Mais visiblement il y a un problème parce que je tape rageusement sur mon panneau de bord. Puis je me jette sur Duo et là trou noir.  
  
-La mission a échoué, j'ai vu le canon se charger et je me suis jeté sur toi.  
  
-Tu as failli mourir. Pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est de ma faute, j'ai raté la mission.  
  
-Je ne te crois pas, je veux la vérité. Avant cette mission, Quatre et toi vous comportiez bizarrement et ton attitude était très étrange lors de notre infiltration dans la base ennemie. Tu n'as pas cessé d'épier toutes mes réactions... Je veux des explications.  
  
-J'ai mal au crâne.   
  
-Tu ne te défileras pas comme ça, j'ai harcelé Quatre mais il ne m'a rien dit mais cette fois, je veux savoir !!!  
  
Je soupire, Duo ne vas pas me laisser tranquille sans avoir sa réponse... Bon autant tout lui dire, comme ça je pourrais me reposer.  
  
-Quatre avait fait un rêve prémonitoire où tu mourrais, il me l'a raconté et on a prit des décisions en fonction de ce rêve.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
  
-Il valait mieux limiter les risques et c'était le seul moyen, si on le savait tous, nous aurions tous agit différemment de ce qui était prévu.   
  
-Mais j'étais directement touché !  
  
-Duo, tu me donnes la migraine.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ces regards inquiets durant la mission ?  
  
-...  
  
-Heero, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.  
  
-J'aime pas les imprévus.  
  
-Heero, dis le moi.  
  
Là il ne rigole plus, c'est clairement un ordre.  
  
-Jem'inquiètaispourtoi.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-...  
  
-Heero ?  
  
Bon aller je me lance, de toute façon il le saura un jour ou l'autre. Je prend une profonde inspiration et je déballe tout.  
  
-Jem'inquiétaisparcequejet'aime.  
  
-Bah voilà, c'est pas si compliqué !  
  
-Tu trouves rien d'autre à me dire ?!  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Hee-chan, merci de m'avoir sauvé.  
  
-Bien je peux me reposer maintenant ?  
  
-Nan !   
  
Duo se dirige vers le lit, s'asseyant en face de moi. Il me fait un sourire malicieux avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser.  
  
-Là tu peux te reposer.  
  
Il me fait un bisou sur le front et me force à m'allonger correctement dans le lit me recouvrant des draps. Puis il s'assoit sur la chaise d'à côté et veille sur mon sommeil. Je me réveille plus tard dans la journée et ma première vision est celle de deux améthystes étincelantes et d'un sourire lumineux. Puis je sens une tendre caresse sur mes lèvres à laquelle je répond avec grand plaisir. La seule chose dont je suis sure c'est que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ces lèvres pulpeuses et de ce regard empli d'amour qui m'est exclusivement réservé.  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  



End file.
